Dead Days
by Mookiebear12
Summary: This is a story that will tell the stories of people trying to survive after an zombie virus brakes out in a town called Salem, which the National Guard has sealed off. The people in Salem are having to deal with the willingness to live, human instincts and selfish desires. Will help arrive or are these people doomed? *SYOC OPEN*
1. OC Format

_This is a story that will tell the stories of people trying to survive after an unknown virus breaks out in a town called Salem, which the National Guard has sealed off. Of course, the unknown virus is a zombie outbreak and the people in Salem, are having to deal with the willingness to live, human instincts and selfish desires. Moral and ethical questions will be raised, and everyone is liable to die at any time. Will help arrive or are these people doomed?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone, here I am bring you another SYOC story again. For those of you who know of me and have sent characters into my other previous works, welcome back. For those of you who now know of me, hi.<strong>

**This is my co-writers' idea and I liked it a lot so... Here it is, hope you will like it.**

**First thing you should know about this SYOC is that the mood and atmosphere should/probably will be exceptionally dark. That is to say... You probably don't want to read this story so I suggest going back into the HOTD fandom and find something you'll like. Unlike my other stories, this story will focus on the feelings of isolation and individual characters dwelling on what's going on. **

**This story will be set in, as the summary states, in a fictional town called Salem, Colorado, that is infested with zombies. The National Guard has it sealed off in an attempt to contain the infection as people are locked inside with zombies, psychopaths, and the so-called "scum" of the town/world. These "people" are going to have to deal with the willingness to live, human instincts and selfish desires as stated in the summary in order to survive the zombie outbreak and wait for help to arrive.**

**Alright, bear in mine that OC characters will die in this story as they will face zombies, psychopaths, or anything really. I won't go in too detail about that because it reveal some of the plot, so the whole point is that the characters can die (But, I kinda don't like killing characters so...). **

**To keep this fair, as much as I value friendship that I've formed on here, having a friendly relation with me or having a character in my other stories won't help your chances on whether or not your OC dies. I'm only doing this because it seems fair for anyone who wants to submit their character(s) into this story, regardless if they have friendly relations with me or not.**

**Also, here are a few rules...**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Send your OCs to me in PM. Please don't review them because chances are I won't use them or even read them.<strong>

**2. No Mary Sues or Gary Stus... In other words, overly perfect people...**

**3. Follow the format, I mean that's pretty simple and yet, people find it very hard to do so... Copy and Paste is your friend here, it shouldn't really be that hard.**

**4. No fantasy/supernatural characters with superpowers...**

**5. Be realistic. I am aware of hair dyes, so if you want your OC's hair to be blue, then give me their natural hair color and then give me the current one they have. And no crazy eye colors. They may have two different eye colors, though.**

**6. Be creative... I really don't explain much on this...**

**7. Be original... Nope, don't explain much either.**

**8. When you're sending in your OC, make the subject as Dead Days: OC's Name. And when you're sending your OC, I understand that it is hard to use the 8000 characters limit, but send it as ONE subject, not two or three with the same name. It's not that hard, all you have to do is when you send the first message and not all the information fits, just go to Private Messaging and then Outbox. Fairly simple.**

**9. Have fun. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that was more than a few rules... And I used the word "when" a lot... Sorry, but please follow them. It makes it easier for us (as in me and my co-writer) to findorganize the information without loosing it which will be bad. Because then, I or my co-writer won't be able to continue the story.**

**Hopefully now you've gotten the concept of this (I'm fairly bad at explaining things... Sorry 'bout that.)** **If this story gets enough characters (which I'm certain it will) and support, we'll try to make it go as long as you guys want it to. **

**Keep in mind that I do have other stories that I'll be focusing on as well so this might get updated one or two times a month since I've got school and stuff. My co-writer is the same.**

**Usually the chapters are between 3,000 and 4,000 words and sometimes between 4,000 and 6,000 words. It depends on my or his mood, and how much time I've got on my hands.**

**Alright, I'm done now. If you got question(s), don't hesitate to ask. I'm completely fine answering question(s) you guys may want to know.**

**Here is the Dead Days Format.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>General Info-<span>**

**Full Name: **

**Nickname/Alias:**

**Pronunciation: **(Because sometimes, names have different pronunciation, like my name. Most people try to pronounce "Ariel" like the word "Air" which that how is pronunciation starts, and then "Yale"... I don't understand how they can get that from my first name...)

**Gender: **

**Age: **

**Nationality:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Sexuality:** (All sexualities are accepted)

**Voice/Accent: **(What does it sound like? Do they have an accent? If so, what type of accent? What is their style of speech? I think you get my point here...)

**Birthday:**

**Virginity: **(I feel so perverted for putting this on here for some reason...)

**Appearance Info- **

**Height: **(in inches, because they're easier. Example: 5'8)

**Weight: **(doesn't really matter)

**Skin Tone/Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Body Hair?: **(If so, where? Again, I feel perverted for putting this on here for some reason...)

**Facial Hair?: **

**Build/Body Type: **

**Breast Size: **(For females only...)

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/ect.: **

**Casual Outfit: **(Choose wisely...)

**Alternative Casual Outfit: **(Just something, you might want your OC to change into once and a while...)

**Additional Gear: **(Anything that you might want to add on like backpacks, cameras, and such)

**Background Info-**

**History before the Zombie Outbreak:**

**History with Ares, if any?: **(Meaning you can have a history with my OC or not. It does not matter really.)

**Family: **(Please include a short description about each and every family member and they do not really have to be relatives...)

**Personality and Personal Info-**

**Personality: **

**Traits: **(Just a few words that describe them)

**How Do They React To The Zombie Outbreak?:**

**How Do They React To The National Guard?:**

**How Do They React To Soldiers?:**

**How Do They React To Psychopaths?:**

**How Do They React To Other Survivors?:**

**How Do They React To Zombies?**

**Addictions/Vices:**

**Any Fears/Phobias?:**

**Any Mental Illness/Disorders?:**

**Any Physical Illness/Disorders?:**

**Any Secrets?:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Love Interest: **(In other words, what do they look for a lover? Be specific, but don't be too specific otherwise I might not be able to pair them up with other characters...)

**Religious View:**

**Clique/Social Status:**

**Hobbies:**

**Character's Theme Song(s): **(This is optional, though it helps me get a better feel in how to write them.)

**Combat Info-**

**Weapon Type Preference: **(To keep from people going overboard with their character's weapons and such, I've created the Weapon Type Preference. Basically its just telling me what type of weapon they prefer like blunt weapons or bladed weapons or range weapon whatever the OC prefers.)

**Fighting Style:**

**Strengths: **(There should be less strengths than weaknesses or equal too)

**Weaknesses:**

**Overall Statistical Info-**** (On a Scale of 1-10) **(Make it balance and correspond with your OC)

**Social Stats:**

**Medical Stats:**

**Cooperative Stats:**

**Endurance Stats:**

**Intelligence Stats:**

**Mental Stability (Before the Zombie Outbreak):**

**Mental Stability (During the Zombie Outbreak):**

**Hand To Hand Combat Stats:**

**Gun Stats: **

**Extra Info-**

**Character's opinion on Ares?: **

**Other: **(Just things that you may want to add about your OC.)

* * *

><p><strong><span>General Info- <span>**

**Full Name: **Ares Rafael Cruz

**Nickname/Alias: **

**Pronunciation:** Ares [air-eez] Rafael [rah-fi-el] Cruz [k-r-oo-z]

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **20

**Nationality: **American

**Ethnicity:** Greek/Brazilian/Spanish

**Sexuality:** Pansexual

**Voice/Accent: **Ares' voice is deep and sickly, it still has a slightly soft tone. Not very loud, but loud enough to hear him, and it sounds clear and to the point. He's fluent in English, Spanish, Portuguese, Greek, and German so he has no accent.

**Birthday: **February 1st

**Virginity:** Ares is a virgin, but his first kiss was by a boy. However, just because Ares is a virgin doesn't mean he doesn't know what do when face with...sexual situations.

**Appearance Info-**

**Height:** 6'2

**Weight: **178 lbs

**Skin Tone/Color: **Light Olive Tone

**Eye Color: **Light Green

**Hair Color: **Dark Brown

**Hair Style: **Ares has short-middle, thick, silky soft, wavy hair. His hair is left naturally style with a small lock of hair hanging on the right side of his forehead. It's very neat and looks good without much effort.

**Body Hair?: **Ares is not very hairy, so other than the usual places, he's still not that hairy.

**Facial Hair?: **None

**Build/Body Type: **Ares has a slim, lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique, but he is not overly muscled and bulky.

**Breast Size:** NA

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/ect.: **Ares has a beauty mark under his left eye, and a tattoo of a rose on his right shoulder. As for scars, he has multiple scars around his arms and chest from fights. He also has multiple bite marks scars on his lower back from when he nearly maul to death by a dog, but they're faded.

**Casual Outfit: **Ares' casual outfit consists of a dull red long sleeve Henley shirt with the sleeves pushed up a little above his elbow, and black jeans that somewhere between skin tight and baggy with a black leather belt. He has black-white hi-top converses and a black leather jacket with a hood tied around his waist, just in case. He also has a sliver round locket that's visible.

**Alternative Casual Outfit: **Ares' alternative causal outfit consists a light gray shirt with ¾ sleeves, faded black jeans that are somewhere between skin tight and baggy with a black studded belt. He also has black combat boots, and kept his black leather jacket and his sliver locket.

**Additional Gear: **A black sling backpack, lock picks, a small black leather sketch book, a Nikon D7100 Digital Camera, and a pair of wayfarer prescription eyeglasses. He also will pick up multiple things if he deemed them as 'useful'.

**Background Info-**

**History before the Zombie Outbreak:** Ares was born in Salem. His mother was addicted to drugs, and worked as a prostitute, frequently bringing random men into their rather small apartment. When he was five years old, his mother was brutally murdered and he was alone with her body for several days before they were discovered by police. Taking the traumatized Ares to the emergency room, he was eventually put into an orphanage for several years. Ares soon realized the orphanage wasn't putting him up for adoption so he left the orphanage. The first few days were long and hard, but he survived by stealing valuables and was a certified thief by the age eleven. However, he was taken off the streets by an old elderly woman, whom he'll later considered his mother, and was accepted into her family. Ares didn't speak, and was wary of the elderly woman called Elle, who took him in without a second thought, but after few months he came to accept her, and was willingly to help do anything for her. When Ares first hit high school as a freshman, he was fairly known as a promising baseball player, but that didn't really interest him as much as photography did. He made photography his main focus, as well as taking care of Elle if she felt sick or ill. Before long, around his senior year, Elle fell sick and died of her rather weak heart that Ares knew nothing of. Ares mourned her death for a long time, spending time every day at her grave, and such. In Elle's will, she gave everything to Ares since she had no family members that care about her other than Ares. Ares graduated at the top of his class, and went to collage where he'll attend until the unknown virus hits Salem.

**Family: **

Biological Mother – Adriana Logan, Dead. Adriana was a women is her late teens, early twenties. Though, she was a drug addict, this never affected the love she had for Ares. She had light green eyes, fair colored skin, and dirty blonde wavy hair.

Biological Father – Unknown, but mostly likely dead. Ares has seen his father before, but can't remember clearly. Ares knows this man was in his mid-twenties, and had light olive skin, chocolate brown eyes, and dark brown straight hair. From what his mother told him, his father was protecting him from not seeing him.

Adoptive Mother – Elle Cruz, Dead. Elle was an elderly women in her late fifties, early sixties. She had graying brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and olive colored skin. Elle was a kind lady, and people often took advantage of that kindness, however, Ares was the only one not too and would get angry with her a lot.

**Personality and Personal Info-**

**Personality: **Ares' personality is quite complex. He has several different ways he acts. Ares can be described as mysterious, inscrutable, elusive, reclusive, brooding, angsty, and sometimes said to by cynical and quite stubborn. Although he's only 20 years old, he displays maturity, responsibility and has wisdom beyond his years. He's fairly ambitious and studious, nearly always willing to take the extra step if there's personal gain to it. He's very intelligent and clever, although his childish demeanor that he sometimes has can cause others to question his abilities, but nevertheless he will show it should the need arise. He is very calm and stable, but is also rather devious and manipulative when it comes to getting things he wants. He is very good at manipulating situations to hurt people, but not physically (Aka. setting them up), and personally does not care who he hurts or uses unless its his friends. On the dark side, Ares can incredibly self loathing, self-destructive, guilt ridden, martyring, unpredictable, melancholic, self-righteous, secretive, and judgmental. When Ares is at his best, he's extremely caring, loving, helpful, understanding, selfless, empathic, and compassionate. He doesn't like seeing his friends suffering or in any kind of pain, whether it be physical, emotional, spiritual or mental. He can be very wise and comforting to others, and nearly always willing to lend a helping hand when it is needed most, putting the needs of others before his own. He is the kind of person who tries to protect and save everyone at the same time. He is known for treating everyone with respect, could get protective of them, especially children and girls and is well-mannered despite the environment he grew up in. He would do everything is his power to save those in need unless they endanger those he cares about or they deserve their demise. Now if someone starts doubting his abilities (and their not a close friend) to take care of those he cares about he would dismiss them as being wrong and follow up with an insult or a taunt, but if things gets drastic then he'll lose his temper, getting very loud and angry, and might try to beat the person if they continue. He's very patient with people though, so it would take quite a bit of provoking for him to get that mad unless they threaten him or his friends, then he's going to explode. When angered he becomes very insulting and provocative, picking fights and being all around cruel and insensitive. He's pretty much a strategic thinker, because he'll never rush into a battle to leave room for his own mistakes – unless he really needs to do so out of desperation, which even then he doesn't want to do. After his biological mother is killed, the experience burns itself deep within Ares' mind, with several days of sitting in her blood and with the trauma of watching it occur – Ares for the longest time, was left with nothing but a memory of what he once had. Ares constantly plays word games, especially when comes to dancing around an issue, even more so when that issue involves his real, true feelings or his intentions on or about a serious subject. He has somewhat a very dark, sick, and twisted sense of humor and isn't afraid to crack jokes whether it be at psychopaths, zombies, or his friends and possesses somewhat of dry sarcastic wit. And as a comic relief, whenever Ares sees a cat or kitten, he'll stop everything he's doing and go play with it and talk about how soft/cute it is.

**Traits:** Quiet, Mysterious, Intelligent, Secretive, Clever, Self Loathing, Sarcastic.

**How Do They React To The Zombie Outbreak?: **Honestly, Ares was quite surprise to even know such a thing could happen. However, he does handle it pretty well. Yes, he had a hard time gripping what was happening, but after seeing what those "things" did to people he knew, he got more harden per say.

**How Do They React To The National Guard?: **Ares doesn't really have a reaction to the National Guard, but he doesn't care for them. He doesn't really plan on going on a man-hunt for the National Guard.

**How Do They React To Soldiers?: **Ares is a little less trusting around soldiers as he knows some soldiers may try to use their authority in corrupt or manipulative manners. However, if he sees a soldier as trustworthy, he certainly won't decline the extra firepower and protection, though he doesn't really plan on going on a man-hunt for them either.

**How Do They React To Psychopaths?: **Ares tries to handled them as swiftly as possible. However, if they show hostility towards him, he won't hesitate to subdue or dispatch them. If they can't be save, he feels guilt-ridden, but willing to kill them for the safety of others and themselves.

**How Do They React To Other Survivors?: **Very cautious, yet Ares will at least try to get on a friendly or neutral bases with them. However, he's not willing to completely trust them, but willing to put trust in them. Ares will always try to come to the aid of a stranger in need since he doesn't really mind unless they put someone he knows in danger.

**How Do They React To Zombies? **Ares thinks of zombies as a threat to the safely of his friends, and himself, opting to dispatch them quietly and in small groups. He doesn't care who they are, whether they're his friends, or companions, because he knows they're long gone and will kill them, albeit regretfully should he know them.

**Addictions/Vices: **Ares has a rather unhealthy addiction to chocolate. Other than that, nothing really comes to mind.

**Any Fears/Phobias?: **Ares has a slight case of hemaphobia, which means fear of blood. He used to have a fear of large dogs, but overcame it when he and Elle got a black wolf hybrid.

**Any Mental Illness/Disorders?: **Ares has mild schizotypal personality disorder.

**Any Physical Illness/Disorders?:** None of any note, besides a case of nearsightedness.

**Any Secrets?: **Ares has secrets that he'll take with him to his grave.

**Likes: **Someone combing their fingers through his hair, cuddling or snuggling, sweets, learning new things, babies, children, ice skating, photography, sketching, chocolate, baseball, dubstep, alternative rock, indie rock, the winter, Judo, kickboxing, cats/kittens, running, toys, his camera (Elle got it for him), Klaus (His black wolf hybrid) and cooking.

**Dislikes: **Bitter tasting food, things he likes being taken away from him, someone messing with children or babies, someone disrespecting girls or his friends, rapists, when he can't help someone, seeing blood, seeing others in pain, and dogs (only those that try to attack him).

**Love Interest: **... Ares has no comment with this.

**Religious View: **Ares doesn't really have a view, but Elle was Christian so he likes to think of himself as a Christian as well.

**Clique/Social Status: **Loner that saves everyone in need.

**Hobbies: **Ares tries to participate in multiple hobbies, including playing piano, ice skating, art, and photography. He also does kickboxing, judo, and baseball to keep in shape. His cooking skills are exceptionally good, considering he insisted on cooking every meal he and Elle shared. He's always willing to try new things, or get taught things by people he meets so he's pretty much versatile.

**Character's Theme Song(s): **A Toast To Bad Taste by Far-Less

**Combat Info-**

**Weapon Type Preference:** Ares doesn't really have a preference, but range is out of the question for him since his sight isn't that good when dealing with long range. If I had to say, it would be something blunt, however, Ares is fully capable of using anything that is by him as long as its not a range type weapon likes guns, and such.

**Fighting Style: **While being capable of taking on opponents, Ares will never rush into a battle to leave room for his own mistakes – unless he really needs to do so out of desperation. Ares' style often relies on counter-offense, allowing his opponents to strike first, so he can expose a weak or blind spot to take advantage of them pretty quickly. He would prefer not to have a fight that lasts longer than thirty seconds or so, this ensures that his opponents have little to no chance of turning the tide of battle in their favor. In most instances, he would adopt stealth and sneak attacks, as opposed to direct confrontation. However, if he can't do that, he'll take advantage of any opportunity that is laying around for him, including the use of the environment he's surrounded by.

**Strengths: **

*Ares is a solid hand-to-hand fighter, due to him being introduce to kickboxing around the age of 10 in order to protect himself and he was introduce to Judo in his senior year of high school.

*Ares is extremely intelligent, and is a strategic thinker.

*Ares is a fairly exceptional thief, though he refuses to use this skill, unless he needs to do so.

*Because of years of ice skating (First introduce by his mother, Adriana), Ares has the ability to change directions or make quick movement, or dash at his opponent so this helps with a lot of things like dodging and evading. And he's very balance as well.

*As stated before, Ares is pretty versatile and doesn't mind learning new things or being taught new things.

*Ares has good body control due to working out, baseball, and stretching. While not helpful in a large group, Ares has naturally quiet footsteps even when he's running so this could save his life.

*Ares is very, very aware of his surroundings.

**Weaknesses:**

*Sight. Ares is near sighted, and has trouble seeing targets far away. At night, its worsen without the help of his glasses and camera since he's not seen with his glasses during the day. He's fine at seeing things up close, so nothing really suffers there, but his ability to use a gun or other ranged weapons...

*Ares can get very violent when his patience runs thin.

*Ares can't use a gun or other ranged weapons effectively because of his sight.

*Ares gets a bit woozy around blood, so he might casually walked to the side and vomit if its too gruesome.

*Ares refuses to leave his friends, or companions behind so it might result in him taking unnecessary, and fairly dangerous risks in order to save them.

*Once he gets truly attached to someone or something, he'll go to the extremes in protecting, taking care of, and keeping them safe. No matter how much they may or may not want him to.

*Ares can get very over-protective, and possessive...and obsessive...

**Overall Statistical Info-**** (On a Scale of 1-10) **

**Social Stats: **3

**Medical Stats: **5

**Cooperative Stats: **7

**Endurance Stats: **8

**Intelligence Stats: **9

**Mental Stability (Before the Zombie Outbreak): **7

**Mental Stability (During the Zombie Outbreak):** 4

**Hand To Hand Combat Stats: **8

**Range Stats: **2

**Extra Info-**

**Other: **Ares is ambidextrous, and lives alone with his and Elle's black wolf hybrid named Klaus. He also feels like his missing something very important from his life, something that he's long forgotten about.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there's my character.<strong>

**This has no due date, and the format is on my profile. **

**Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 1: Ares, Matty and Mystery Girl?

**Chapter One: Ares, Matty and Mystery Girl? **

**Hello again. Since I'm kinda tired, I won't waste anymore of your time with this author's note.**

**Enjoy the first official chapter of Dead Days. **

**( ˘ ³˘)**

* * *

><p>The clouds were an unusual thick shade of gray, giving usually colorful town of Salem a grayish aura. Even though it was early morning, some people from college, schools or businesses were already making their way or getting ready for their usually week day routine.<p>

One young dark brunet was walking through the park on his usual path to his university. He had his hands in the pockets of a black leather jacket with the black hood resting on his head to block out the slightly chilly morning air. Black and white converses were hitting the ground quietly underneath the said young man as the young man straighten out his black jeans, and continued on his way.

It continued like this for a few minutes until he came across a bus stop shelter, and sat down on the bench, taking off his black sling backpack and putting it in his lap, and checked the time on his watch. _'6:58... it should be here around...' _The young man's light green eyes looked to the left to see a bus turning on the road, and stopping with a screech at the shelter.

The bus door open, and a loud voice boomed, "Good Morning, Ares!" A man in his mid-thirties with graying hair, smiled down at the dark brunet who gave a warm smile at the man.

"Good morning, Mr. Jacobs." Ares said, standing up from the bench, the sling backpack in hand as the Spanish/Greek/Brazilian step onto the bus, taking out his wallet and putting 3 one dollar bills inside the farebox. Ares put his wallet back inside his back pocket, and taking his seat at the front of the bus.

It was a quiet bus ride, more quiet than usual. The man known as Mr. Jacobs picked up a few more people before stopping at Salem University. "Have a good day, Ares." The happy man said, a full toothy grin shown on his features.

"You as well." The 6'2 young man replied back, giving a wave at the older man before stepping off the bus, his black sling bag slung over his shoulder as he pulled his hood down, showing off his thick, soft, wavy and neat hair. Ares let out sigh, _'My second week of university as a senior is already a living hell.' _The light green eyed man let a chuckle, _'Well, luckily I have long breaks today.'_

Ares took his time in going inside the university, obviously going to be bored out of his mind for the rest of the day. If it wasn't for him being extremely intelligent, he wouldn't get easily bored, but having teachers that are teaching him the stuff he already knew and understood already is kind of... irritating to him, to say the least anyway. Honestly, he felt like jumping off the roof, but yet he didn't which wasn't that surprising.

At the moment, the idea of skiving didn't seem so bad to him, but he could already hear his adoptive mother saying something along the lines of _"You should focus on you're studies more." _or something like that.

Once Ares got into his 1st class of the day, he quickly sat in his usually bench in the middle-to-top row. He set his bag on the floor between his legs, taking off his leather jacket and revealing a dull red Hensley long sleeve shirt. He pushed the sleeves a little bit above his elbows, before taking out a purple Five Star 1-subject notebook and black ballpoint pen, and just waited for class to start.

* * *

><p>At the moment, the idea of skiving might have been the best idea in the book to Ares. This math lecture was slowly killing him inside with boredom. The teacher kept going on about some calculations as Ares was mentally wanting to slam his head against the wall. <em>'Actually, that doesn't seem like a bad idea...'<em> Ares shook the thought from his head, writing down whatever the teacher said in clear handwriting even though it was ridiculously easy for him. _'Ah fuck this, I'll explain it __to __Matty__ later. The lazy-ass probably stayed in bed while I'm here... suffering from boredom.__' _

In desperation, Ares dug out his Samsung Galaxy SIII mobile from his pocket and started typing a text message, particularly not caring if he looked too obvious or not with his hands on his lap.

_**To: Matty**_

_**Where are you?**_

Within a few seconds later, his mobile vibrated.

_**From: Matty**_

_**Sorry, dude. I have no long breaks today so I skipped a lecture to get some... things.**_

Ares frowned at the text, not caring single bit about how it might look to others.

_**To: Matty**_

_**Bullshit... And you picked this class to do it? I'm strangling you when I see you.**_

The reply was quick.

_**From: Matty**_

_**I'll bring you some chocolate.**_

Ares smiled,_ 'Well played, M__atty__... __Well played.__'_

_**To: Matty**_

_**Forgiven. Show up next class, ok?**_

The teacher spotted Ares' lack of concentration and almost immediately the dark brunet became aware of the silence and noticed a whole roomful of people staring at him with smug smiles. The teacher's eyes narrowed at Ares, obviously knowing he had a phone in his hands. Quickly he shoved it in his pocket, not moving his gaze from the teacher's.

"Excuse me?" Ares asked, trying to play it all innocent-like.

"I was just wondering," the man sounded horribly derisive, "if you find yourself to be too dignified to pay attention for the teaching."

_'For this class, yes. Hell yes.'_ Ares retorted mentally, "I think the teacher has misunderstood. I was paying attention." Ares stated, a smile on his face, knowing exactly where it was going. Usually, he wouldn't provoke teachers, but this... this was an exception.

And for the complacent smile on the teacher's face, Ares knew he had been completely right.

"You surely don't mind solving this calculation on the board, then?"

Ares stood up, walking toward the front of class with confidence, hearing snickering and gleeful whispering around him the whole way. The light olive young man grabbed the chalk out of the older male's hand and wrote the operation, already calculated in his head, on the board. Less than half a minute later, he turned around to get back to his seat. However, when he was seated again, he saw a glimpse of brown hair he never notice before. In row behind him, three seats to the right, a fair skinned girl with olive undertones looked at him with a touch of curiosity in her big, chocolate brown eyes.

She knew he did the calculation right, even before the teacher. Ares was sure about it. She looked oddly familiar to him, almost like he was supposed to know her. She grinned at him, before focusing chocolate brown eyes forward, her fingers twirling her wavy hair.

The remaining students were dead silent, glancing at Ares and the teacher who eagerly examined to see if the counting had been done correctly. After a minute or so, the teacher turned back to Ares with a greatly disappointed expression and declared the problem to be operated properly.

"How come he did that without a calculator?" Ares heard some girl whisper above him.

"...And so quickly? He didn't even pay attention earlier, I saw him texting someone..."

"He must be some kind of math genius..."

"He's kinda hot actually..."

The last comment cause Ares to hide himself behind his head, almost wanting to curse whoever said that out..._almost._ He pulled out his mobile again, and the teacher left him in peace for the rest of the lecture. However, he had a hard time not glancing over his shoulder to take another look of the slender girl behind him.

_'How come I hadn't noted her before? She's definitely not forgettable.' _He fought the urge to look behind him, _'Why does she seem so familiar?'_

After fifty painful minutes, the torment was finally over. Ares packed up his notebook and pen, tying his leather jacket around his waist, and pulling out his beloved camera. He discreetly took a picture of her, his curiosity getting the better of him. The brunette packed her notes in her light bag, and left the room.

He pulled his sling bag over his shoulder, holding his Nikon D7100 camera in his left hand and left out the room. Only then, did he go through his pictures until he found the girl, and a light pink color took over his cheeks.

The girl was smiling and looking directly at the camera. She had known that Ares tried to take a picture, and made sure to smile in the photo. _'Well, that explains why she left so quickly...' _Ares sighs, continuing his way down the hall towards his next class of the day.

* * *

><p>It was safe to say, the girl's slender figure had popped into Ares' mind several times after his photography class, and several times more during lunch, but after sleeping it off on his breaks, and the remaining time of lunch, it was pretty easy for him to wipe her out his mind. Ares wasn't even thinking about the whole scene as he seated next to a familiar raven feather young male in History class. "Yo, Matty."<p>

Matty's sinister grayish blue eyes shifted at Ares, a grin making its way on his ivory colored skin. "Sup!" He replied happily.

It was kind of unnecessary to say that Matty was just as intelligent, if not more intelligent than Ares. But he was intelligent in a pretty extreme way. Unlike Ares, Matty was the type that only wanted to mess with teachers, so its pretty much unknown how these two were besties.

There was only one word that could describe Matty, and that would be 'chaotic'. Though, at the moment he seemed more like obsessive than chaotic.

"What are you doing?" Ares asked, his gaze lowering to Matty's lap which he scrubbed with some kind of napkin.

"I had spilled some strawberry jam on my gray shirt, and noticed it just now..." He answered, as he kept scouring down on the discernible stain that was on the bottom of his hooded button up shirt with a black hood.

Matty also has an unhealthy addiction to jam, particularly strawberry flavor. And cleaning. Much like Ares, except Ares' unhealthy addiction was chocolate, not strawberry flavor jam.

"You know what that looks like to others, right?" Ares couldn't help, but look around, trying to keep his chuckles down.

"Oh, I know." Matty grinned mischievously at his lap, enjoying the perplexity he caused in people. Ares cracked a smile, shaking his head at his friend's antics.

"Teacher is looking this way," Ares commented smoothly, "And she's pretty red, you know."

"Should we test how long it takes before she passes out?" Came the wicked answer.

Unfortunately, the teacher's attention moved to the door.

"I apologize for being late, Ms. Woods." A soft voice said, sounding genuinely guilty about it.

Ares turned his attention to the soft voice, and was meet with chocolate brown eyes. _'What the...'_

Fortunately for the girl, the teacher was one of those teachers who didn't mind that sort of thing. "Just go take your seat, Miss Moser."

The girl nodded in thanks, going over to the seat that was two benches behind Matty.

"I quit. It won't vanish." Matty sighed, stopping the cleaning attempt, the red blotch not even getting lighter from the said cleaning attempt. He glance over to Ares, who stared blankly in front of him as the teacher started her lecture. "Ares...?" He whispered over.

Ares didn't respond, silently trying to tolerated the frustrating feeling building up inside him, and that _somebody_ had her ridiculously big chocolate brown eyes on him. He didn't bother to look behind him either, to even see if she was watching him. _'Paranoid or not, I have some serious problems...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this chapter is supposed to be short... Now, I'm just waiting on more characters... <strong>

**I'll put the casting list down here, keep in mind these are characters that I've gotten as of now and I like them enough to use them. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dead Days Casting List<strong>

**Dead Days Casting List**

**Males-**

Ares Cruz (Mookiebear12)

Matty River (Eko)

Shane Rowan (ShinBP)

Finn Grey (enarmonios)

Hikaru Yukimura (Koreijutsu-shi)

Robert Paley (Ancientblue)

Damian Schneider (Alice White -Pg)

Jamie Finch (Nefertam)

Jacob Dunn (The. Cypher808)

Mitchell Sinclair (Mikendall)

Izami Daitoryu (HIKAGE-SAMA)

Mitchell Sinclair (Mikendall)

Dwanye Roland (The Decepticon Warship)

Julian Enzo (TheGreekMenace)

**Females-**

Misty Moser (Mookiebear12)

Grace Monette (Fuzzy-Panda12)

Julia Black (bomboalos16)

Delison Led (Awesome D.T)

Briana McClain (PandaGurl13)

Naomi de la Cruz (ThatOtherAsian)

Olivia James (CountySweetHeart)

Akira Hart (Kiyumie)

* * *

><p><strong> Anyways, still playing the waiting game... which I still<strong>** hate...**

** ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ**


	3. Chapter 2: In The Mist

**Chapter Two: In the Mist**

**Okay, so I've got the three chapter nearly done. **

**And I'm still playing the waiting game.**

**Also, no zombies here and probably won't be in the next chapter either. Mostly likely, the fifth or fourth chapter so...**** Enjoy.**

**(=^-ω-^=)**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks weren't so bad for Ares. He got used to the regular order of the day, in which him and Matty missed the first ten minutes of morning classes, and made a couple of new friends as well as enemies.<p>

In lessons Ares made an easy choice and just got buried in his thoughts. Sometimes he would rise from his trace if the teacher said something new or interesting. Though Ares would usually just get buried in his thoughts.

This time he was... more alert, if you would call it that.

That morning, he woke up covered in sweat. His heart was beating so fast and loud that it was probably a danger to his health. It was mentally painful to calm himself, yet he managed. There was so much anger, fear, and sadness mixed all into one. No matter how much Ares thought about it, the feelings couldn't really be explain. All he saw was blood... So much blood on his... Ares shook the thought from his head.

Currently, The Greek/Spanish/Brazilian was in his math lecture and it happened to be one of those times Matty decided to skip again.

Ares' light green orbs shifted at the girl called Moser. For some reason, he felt like she was there. In the nightmare filled with blood. Like she has to suffer with him, yet comfort him as he watched... No, he can't think about 'her' now.

Almost reflexively, Ares' hand darted towards his locket. _'She's in a better place now along with Elle and Ishu... __I can't take this anymore.' _His eyes shifted towards the clock, to see that the class was almost over.

As soon as the teacher dismissed the class, Ares was the one first people out of the class, walking down the hall as he darted in a bathroom. He nearly slammed into a stall, throwing up almost all that he had in his stomach in the toilet. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm the bile that seemed to want to rise in his throat. Slowly, he walked out of the stall and out of the bathroom, the sick feeling still in his throat.

He only had to get through the day, that all he really needed to do.

Ares kept his head down, walking down the crowded halls of Salem University. His breathing was getting better, yet still shaky. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice he slammed into someone.

"Hey, I think you broke my nail!" A somewhat high-pitched voice with a slight Russian accent sounded.

Ares looked down, his face with a particularly expression that said 'Someone kill me now' as he spotted a young girl, maybe a year younger than him, checking her nails. She had royal purple colored hair that was in soft curls that reached down a little below her waist, her light green eyes shifting towards Ares and her nails. _'Someone kill me now so I don't have to deal with prissy bunheads today.'_

Her eyes narrowed at Ares who didn't seem like he cared about anything really, "Sorry." Ares mumbled, clearly not in his normal mood today. He didn't want to deal with this, so he grabbed one of the girl's fair colored hands and pulled her up with ease and continued on his way.

"Wait!" He heard the girl call out, hearing footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around, his own light green eyes staring into the girl's.

_'Wait...She looks familiar... Really familiar...' _Ares thinks to himself as he straighten his posture as the 5'6 girl stopped in front of him.

"I'm Delison Led, and you are?"

Ares tilted his head, a small smile on his face. "Ares Logan, bunhead." With that Ares disappeared in the crowd before light green eyed girl had a chance to react at the name that he knew she'll react to instead of 'Ares Cruz'.

* * *

><p>As always, Ares sat next to Matty, whom actually bother to show up to class without Ares having to threaten him or bribing him, in English. It was strange, to say the least. Well, to Ares it was quite strange.<p>

The girl who's last name was called Moser, showed up late again for the class and apologize for it. _'This is the third time this week... I wonder why she does this for only this class...' _Ares pondered at the possible as to why the girl was always late.

Though, as soon as she sat down, Ares felt those chocolate eyes observing him closely. Maybe he was being a little bit paranoid. Why would some random girl just stare at him? _'I'm not that interesting, to be honest. Genius, maybe, but a bit boring...'_

However, the feeling started to get too overwhelming, and Ares just had to look to see if she actually _was _watching him. She wasn't. Big chocolate brown eyes were lazily centered on the speechifying teacher as she wrote some note in clear handwriting. Or messy handwriting. Ares couldn't see her notes, but if he had to guess, he was pretty sure that it was clear. Maybe it was the way she held her pen, stable but causal, like it didn't really matter what she wrote because she'll remember it later anyway.

Ares turned back to his books, and the sensation came back.

* * *

><p>Fifty painful minutes later, the class was over. The teacher had to exchange a few words with Matty, for he had accidentally dropped an open inkwell on the neck of the student in front of him. Ares at least tried to stop his said best friend from doing it, but he was unsuccessful. He learned not to question how Matty got things, but more so on what was he going to do with said things.<p>

Ares lend on the wall next to the doorway, as people passed him on the corridor. Honestly, he was in no rush, because it was lunchtime again and he had promise Matty he'll wait outside the door for him. He pulled out his camera, and just began expertly taking pictures of anything that caught his interest.

It didn't take long, when the last one of the students came out, shutting the door behind her and leaving Matty to listen dressing-down from the teacher. Moser passed him, her gaze focus on the object in her hands.

_'A Rubik's cube...?' _Ares thought as Moser was solving a Rubik's cube, and walking at the same time. Ares intentionally stared at Moser who walked down the hall when a big douchebag stepped in front of her.

In all honesty, the brown haired girl didn't seemed like she cared as she halted, but still continued to solve the cube. Ares couldn't hear what the toughie said, but he knew it was some idiot trying to get laid. However, he did hear Moser's replied when she lifted her head.

"Maybe if you're genes weren't similar to those of an ape, than a mere human then maybe you could, dumbass."

With that reply, Moser stepped around the douchebag, but he grabbed her arm.

That was all Ares needed to spring into action.

"Hey!" He shouted, and two pair of eyes turned to Ares. He walked towards them with his eyes burning furiously. Ares learned that look long ages ago, and usually it managed to scare most people off. The douchbag's hand quickly let go of Moser's arm.

"W-wh-" The idiot stammered, yet Ares ignored him, pushing pass him and grabbing a hold of Moser's wrist and turned around, heading back to the corridor.

"Hey!" He got his speech back, and looked at Ares with a mix of anger and bewilderment in his eyes, However, Ares stopped and threw a murderous look at him.

"Piss off." Ares spat, turning away from the guy, and walking away with his grip tightening on the girl. Thankfully, Moser follow Ares without a protest.

They didn't stop walking under the guy muttered something under his breath as he disappeared behind the corner. Ares suddenly noticed his grip on the girl's wrist and quickly let go, turning to her instance, "Are you okay?" he asked as he leaning his back against the wall again, his camera still in hand.

"Completely, thank you."

"You're welcome. So was that the first time that guy harass you?" Ares asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"No, he has tried multiple times. You have great timing." She said, a slight hint of jesting in her soft voice.

The corners of Ares' lips started to twitch, turning into a warm smile, "I'm Ares Cruz." he said, with his sickly, deep voice. "You are?"

"I'm Melanie Moser, though please call me Misty." She said, a small smile plaster on her face.

Ares' eyes shifted towards how her hands were moving around something.

Misty was still doing the Rubik's cube. It took only a few seconds, before all of the colours were on the right sides.

"Impressive," Ares uttered, picking up his gaze from her hands to her face. "You did that all that while talking and walking?"

Before Misty was able to answer, Matty's raven feather color hair showed up from the doorway behind them. However, Ares could see a bit of surprise in Misty's brown eyes, like she wasn't used to being praise.

"Aaaaaaannnnnd sat goodbye to my points. Do ya' think I -" Matty stopped once he notice Misty, rising his eyebrows a little, "Ah, sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

"No," Ares assured, shifted his eyes over Misty, "Are you going to lunch?" he asked as he grinned. The tone in his voice wasn't asking, it more like 'you're going to the cafeteria, so I can keep an eye on you'.

The fair skinned girl obviously got the tone and the hidden message behind it, because she slowly nodded. The look in her eyes was more like defeated than pleased.

"GREAT!" Matty cheered, getting in between the two, wrapping his two arms over their shoulders. "You've got to come with us! I've got 20 new diabetes jokes to try on Ares!"

"..." Ares resisted the urge to beat the younger boy with his bag, "Excuse Matty for his weirdness." He looked at Misty before turning his gaze at Matty, "And you're one to talk, which reminds me can I have Nala when you die of sugar overdose?"

"Depends," Matty says, "When you die of sugar overdose, you're gonna help me terrorize people as ghosts?"

"..." Misty blinked, "You're both weird..."

"Takes one to know one, sweetheart." Matty retorted as the trio walked towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>The day slowly came to an end as Misty walked away from the university. It was strange to say the least. Not the bad kind of strange, but maybe the good kind. <em>'Arey is quite different from all those years ago.'<em> She mumble in her head as she walked down the street. _'I have a few more days until our plan is undergo.'_ She pulled out a locket, opening to reveal a women in her early twenties with light green eyes like carved pieces of peridots, and wavy blonde hair that shine in the sunlight and two children in her arms. One had light green eyes like the women and dark brown wavy hair, and the other had chocolate brown eyes, and dark brown hair. _'Oh mother, why did you do it...? Now, me and Arey are...' _

Misty shook her head, _'This is all for you. Hopefully, you won't hate me for it...' _She sigh out loud,_ 'And hopefully, Arey won't hate me either...'_

* * *

><p><strong>That's the chapter. Again, it's suppose to be short.<strong>

**I bet you guys are gonna ask questions, but they won't be answer because I feel devilish today.**

**Ψ(｀∀´#)ﾉ**


	4. Chapter 3: We're Shameless

**Chapter Three : We're Shameless**

**Hi. I've updated the casting list and I'm still playing the waiting game.**

…

**Enjoy the third chapter of Dead Days.**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Alright... in and out..." __A 11__ year old Ares, muttered inaudibly__. 'In and Out.' He repeated multiple times in his head, as he pulled his navy blue hood over his dark brown thick and messy hair. __Currently, he stood at the back door of a house, using his lockpicking skills to open the door. _

_A soft click was heard, and that was all Ares needed to hear. Slowly, he pushed the door open and casually walked inside the house, knowing that no one was inside. He ran to the front door, looking out to see his two friends, Ishu and Hikaru, standing out on the street. He sighed in relief, before looking around the house. 'What can I find that Hikaru will like?...' He thought as he began ransacking the place._

_This continued for a few minutes, Ares causally throwing things inside his bag until a loud gunshot stopped him in his tracks. He ran out in the front to see Ishu lying on the ground, blood linking out of her chest while Hikaru was being dragged into a white van. "No, no, no...Not again, not again." He repeated over, running out of the house __only to see the white van drive off._

_Everything begin to blur as Ares stumbled over to Ishu, her green eyes getting duller and duller as her black hair was slightly covered in blood. "No..." He looked over on her chest, ripping some of his shirt and putting the cloth over her chest, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "You can't died, not now..." Ares began mumbling, still trying to stop the blood when all of a sudden everything went black._

* * *

><p>Ares rolled out of his bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. His breathing was uneven and shaky, as he curled up, putting his hands over his head. "So much blood...so much blood." He mumbled over and over, until a familiar warm was placed on his feet and small whimper was heard.<p>

The 20 year old lifted his head up to see his beloved black wolf-dog tilting his head _oh-so-cutely_ at Ares. "Hiya, Klaus." Ares mumbled, slight tears threaten to come out of his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm okay. Just a nightmare..."

The black wolf-hybrid seemly didn't believe Ares and climbed into his lap, "You know... you're not a lap dog, you big loof..." Ares mumbled out, rubbing Klaus' soft black fur to which the wolf-dog seemed to smile in response, and got more comfortable in Ares' lap. The 20 year old then realize something.

"Wait..." Ares looked over to the alarm which showed that it was over eleven in the morning. _'I slept over three lectures!? Stupid alarm, why didn't you wake me up?!' _He picked up Klaus, putting him on his bed, before grabbing his mobile and browsing over hundreds of text messages that his pals sent him.

_**From: Matty**_

_**Oi! Where are you?**_

_**Are you sleeping?**_

_**In that case, take your time. I bet Mr. Williamson's happy to take points from you for cutting.**_

_'Fuck you, Matty...Fuck you.' _Ares thought as he moved over to the next messages.

_**From: Linda**_

_**If you're not sleeping, please text back. We're sorta worried.**_

_**Matty asked if he could have Klaus if you're dying right now from sugar overdose.**_

_**He said it's not too late yet.**_

_**If you're really dying right now, please call 911 instead of Matty.**_

Ares' left eye twitched in annoyance, _'Three hours...and they're losing their mind...' _He mumbled in his head as he read ten more messages from Matty, one asking for permission to strangle Linda, which Ares wasn't going to even bother asking why. Another one was from Linda, who was in his photography class, asking if he alright and could she strangle Matty._ 'What's with the word 'strangle' today? __And... asking me for permission?__'_

_**To: Everyone**_

_**I overslept, and Matty – Blow me. And Linda – Full permission is granted.**_

Someone knocked on his apartment door. With a loud sigh, Ares dropped the phone on the bed, heading to the entry. _'It's probably Linda... or Matty, though I highly doubt it.'_

With opening the door, he didn't really expect the one who stood behind it. Big chocolate brown orbs stared into light green ones. Ares swallowed the lump forming in his throat. She was there, standing all happily in her baggy knit gray sweater, and black skinny jeans.

Ares also suddenly came a little too aware of the fact that he was only wearing his boxers...

"Misty?" Ares said, still a little shock that the girl was standing in front of him. Sure, he spent plenty of time with Misty in the last few days, but...

"You weren't the math lesson." She stated, her smile still in place. It was almost pointless to say it out loud, as Ares knew she had reasoned it out by herself from the moment he opened the door, but he still said it.

"I overslept..." Ares turn back to retreat to his room, leaving the door open for her to choose if she wanted to come in or stay out. She stood still for a moment, before stepping inside, looking around with calculated, but happy eyes.

"Uh... How did you know where I stayed?" Ares called out, trying to put on his causal clothes quickly.

"Matty told me. I asked the reason why you weren't in the lecture, and he said you were probably sleeping," Misty explained, standing around in the living room while Klaus came out of Ares' room, looking up at her with innocent, wide puppy dog eyes; nudging his head against her hand to which she began stroking his black fur.

Ares soon came out with his dull red Hensley shirt, and black jeans on with a pair of socks and his black and white hi top converses in his hand and his phone in the other._ 'What the... He's not that friendly with strangers...'_ Ares mentally mutters in his head, looking at Klaus and Misty. "Did you ask him why didn't he come by himself?"

"He said he didn't want to interrupt you in case you weren't asleep." Misty responded, still rubbing Klaus' black fur.

Ares frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, technically he didn't fully phase it that way." Misty said, "I think it was something like 'in case he's shagging someone'."

Ares blinked, "... I'm going to kill him..." The olive boy muttered as Misty started heading towards the door.

"Then you'll be put in prison." Misty stated, before something popped into her mind, "About that party tonight, are you excited?" She grinned.

Ares looked at her with the most non-excited face she had ever seen.

"Yeah..."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "Be ready at nine."

"Why does that sound more like a threat than a suggestion?"

"Either one will work because you're still coming." Misty called out once she gripped the knob and slipping out, leaving Ares alone.

Klaus let out a pout as Ares looked over at him, "What?"

Klaus broke eye contact with Ares, retreating into Ares' room.

…

"What did I do...?" He asked out loud, before realizing one thing.

"Damn it all to hell, I've still got four more lectures to deal with!"

* * *

><p>Misty arrived at the university, parking the parking lot with her dark blue-purple 2013 Jeep Patriot. She opened the door, locking it before closing it and slinging her light bag over her shoulder as she continued to make her way at the university, just in time to see Ares panting for air. "Hi, Arey!"<p>

The young man flinched at the name 'Arey' before quickly gaining his composure. "H-How?"

Misty knew what he was talking about, but tried to play innocent. "How what?"

"Y-You know!" Ares stammered out, glaring at Misty.

"I wanted to see little boy run while I drove." Misty smirked, before walking inside towards the cafeteria with Ares following behind her.

"You're mean!" Ares pouted, hands in his pockets as he trailed behind Misty, still tired from all the running he had to do. Sure, he had good endurance and stuff, but he was nearly out of breath when he got to the university.

"Whatever you say." Misty said, entering the cafeteria, and looking around to see Matty alone, waving his hand at them, a big creepy smile on his face.

As soon as Ares got over, he hit Matty on top of his head.

"OW!" He cried in pain, "Meanie!" He muttered, rubbing the top of his head. "So Misty... How many times have you solved that Rubik's cube, again?"

"I lose track when it went over a hundred." She answered, a little smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

"Well then, how long would it take you to do it right now, if I mess it up for you?"

Misty shrugged, "Five minutes at most, I think, half a minute at least." She said, pulling out the Rubik's cube.

Matty snatched the cube out of Misty's slim fingers and started to mix it again from the beautiful order it had been. After a few more seconds of mixing it, he gave it back to Misty, who set her fingers around it. "I'll take time. Okay... one, two, three, GO!"

Matty took time on his watch's stopwatch, as Misty started to solve the game. Her fingers like spider legs around the cube because of moving them so quickly. Soon the cube had the right colors on all the sides, and Matty stopped the timer.

"Fifty-six seconds..." Matty said in disbelief, before he started laughing. Ares smirked while looking at nearby tables, mostly because his best friend's laugh sounded so manic.

"I've really done it over hundred times. I'm sure you could do it that easily too, if you'd just practice." Misty pointed out.

"You're overestimating Matty." Ares interjected.

"Meanie!" Matty said, as he halted his manic laughter.

Both Ares and Misty made big goofy smiles at Matty, before all of them bursting out in laughter. A few seconds later, someone with brown curly hair, and dark green eyes appeared behind.

"... You three really are weirdos..." The girl called Linda said, as the three still continued to laugh.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly. There was no time to get bored, because Misty and Linda, who actually decided to show up for that class, tried to keep Matty and Ares away from each other in chemistry class. Hint the word <em>tried<em>. After that class was over, and points were taken from Matty and Ares, Ares asked Linda for a favor. The dreams trouble him, and he felt a bit anxious every time he thought about sleeping. He particularly didn't want to feel those emotions again.

So he turned to Linda and asked her to get him sleeping pills that would help him get a dreamless sleep. Of course she said yes, and didn't even ask why he needed them. That's why he chose to ask her. Misty probably would have ask questions, and Matty would have given him a few other drugs as well, and all of his other friends didn't know the right people.

After school, Matty and Misty ensured Ares' presence at the party by stalking him around the campus, not letting him hide before it was too late like Matty knew he would do. It was quite funny how Ares show no reaction, even when both Matty and Misty made it into a game and made it look so obvious. Other people started to ask him if he knew he had two stalkers. Ares would just nod at the commenters and continued doing whatever he did until he tried to go home to which Matty tackled him and both Misty and Matty carried him into Matty's dorm and they stayed there for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>At nine o'clock exactly, Misty and Matty dragged Ares to Misty's Jeep, stuffing him inside as Matty got to the driver's side because he begged Misty.<p>

The ride there was... unpleasant to say the least.

They arrived at the house with _Psycho Killer _by _Talking Heads_ blaring from inside. Big town house full of youth that was either talking, having fun and dancing to the beat of too loud music. The trio stuck closely together, trying not lose each other among the people which wouldn't be too hard.

"Come on!" Matty called out over the music, dodging two seemingly drunk girls. "Lets go to the kitchen or something! I'm damn hungry!"

The trio headed in the direction further from where the music was the loudest, and finally got into some kind of living room. "Well, its not the kitchen, but it'll do." Ares said, not having to yell anymore to get his voice heard over the loud music, as he, Matty, and Misty sat down on a spare couch in front of a table full of pizzas, beer and cider.

In the next five minutes, Matty and Ares devoured two whole boxes of pizza while Misty looked at the best friends smiling. "Alright, I'll be back!" Matty declared, a mischievous smile on his face telling Ares he wouldn't be back until someone ended up... hurt.

"C'mon Arey! Let's dance!" Misty cheered, pulling Ares by the wrist. While Matty and Ares devoured pizza, Misty down a little bit of beer just to loosen up a bit.

Matty grinned as he got to the kitchen, _'Who's going to be my victim no one will know~!' _He sang in his head, as he looked out, seeing Ares and Misty both dancing with each other. _'Hmm...' _

In the kitchen, he found loads of untouched soft drinks. _'Nah, that won't do.' _He looked up, at the top shelf, find multiple bottles of liquors and vodka. _'Fufufu...' _He pulled out a plastic bag from his black leather jacket, filled with prescription drugs, and illegal ones. _'Oh someone is going to get fucked up tonight!' _

Around a few minutes later, Ares came inside the kitchen, grabbing two cans of soft drinks and was going to walk out until he back up and looked at Matty, who was fumbling with something. "What are you doing?"

Matty turned around, a proud grin on his face as he held up a large bottle of vodka.

"Let me guess, that stuff is spiked to the point where if anyone drinks it, they're not going to remember a damn thing from here."

Matty's grin went wider, "Oh you know me so well!" He cheered, "Where's the Misty?"

"On the wall over... there..." Ares trailed off, making Matty wonder what was going on. So the raven feather young man walked over to him, looking out the kitchen door with his grayish blue eyes.

Misty was against the wall while the same douchbag from before was in front of her, both hands on each side to prevent her from escaping. Matty knew the girl was about to exploded, considering how she reached over to a vase near her without the toughie knowing. However, he gazed over into his friend's light green eyes that held a glare that sent a shiver down Matty's back, yet his face showed no expression as Ares' fists were tightly clenched around the cans. He dropped them, walking and pushing past people to get to Misty while Matty followed closely behind.

"Hey!" Ares called out enough for the toughie to turn around in time to see Ares' fist to come in contact with his nose, and a loud, cracking noise barely rang out because of the loud music. Ares grabbed the toughie's shirt, dragging him out in the hallway and out the front door where he threw the said toughie on the ground near a car before Ares' foot came in contact with the said toughie's his ribs.

"Is Ares psycho?" Linda asked as she came up from behind Matty and Misty, both of whom followed Ares and the toughie out.

"I've seen him do worse." Matty admitted, watching as Ares' fist came in contact with the idiot's jaw, and over and over again.

"Get up." Ares growled while the boy stood up, only for Ares to send a heavy kick on his stomach. As the toughie bended over gasping, Ares' knee came in contact with the boy's chest, effectively knocking him over to the ground.

"Next time, I won't stop." Ares stated out loud, looking at his handy work.

Splotches of crimson blood painted the grass as blood dripped down from the toughie's nose and mouth, where bruising started to show.

A girl ran out, pushing past Matty, Linda, and Misty, checking on the toughie.

"What? Are you his girlfriend or something?" Ares asked, but before she could answer Ares continued, "Next time, suck on his dick more so he'll leave my friends alone." When Matty heard that comment, he busted out in laughter as the trio went back into the house as _High & Low _by _Palisades _began playing.

"I think this cause for a celebration!" Matty yelled, holding up the spiked vodka bottle that Ares and himself forgot about being spiked.

"Sure!" Misty said while Ares shrugged.

"Eh, no thanks. I think I'm gonna go home." Linda said walking off.

"MORE FOR US!" Matty cheered as the trio proceeded to drink off the spiked alcohol.

Tonight was going to a _looooonnnng _night.

* * *

><p><strong>You'll get to find out what happen next chapter. Let's just say Ares, Matty, and Misty really are shameless. <strong>

**Zombies will be next chapter, and I may do person POV's.**

**Now, I'm off to look at all the characters I've gotten. **


	5. Chapter 4: Bringing Out The Dead

**Chapter Four: Bringing Out The Dead**

Ares eyelids were so damn heavy as he parted them. The silence and the warmth against him felt so comforting, that he almost felt like going to sleep again. The room around him was still dark, so he surely didn't have to wake just yet, so he closed his eyes again.

Then, something deep in his mind awoke. The heat on him was definitely not a bed nor a couch. As realization sunk in, he slammed his eyes open again. His head was starting to clear, but he also felt sick to his stomach, and there was a pounding in his head. He looked down to see his beloved black wolf dog was resting his head against his bare chest.

_'Oh god, my head is pounding...' _He put a hand on his head, grimacing, and sitting up while Klaus pouted at the act of having to get up off his master, but the wolf dog eventually did.

_'Jesus, what the hell did I do last night?' _Ares mentally thought as he slowly tried to keep a cool head, and think the situation through. He gingerly stood up, lending on the wall for support. _'Alright, I know I'm in my apartment and I know I do have clothes on, even if its just boxers.' _He checked, looked down, _'Yeah, even if it is just boxers.'_

It was still dark outside, as Ares looked over at his alarm clock, telling him it was 4: 30 a.m. Now that his eyes had gotten used to the dark, he could tell where he was going without hitting any objects. He went to the living room, and into the kitchen. _'Alright, last thing I remember is drinking something with Matty and Misty... So where are they?' _He noticed his Samsung on the kitchen counter, and sigh in relief.

Ares knew Matty would be awake at this time, so that was the first person he called, after a few seconds Matty's voice could be heard.

"_Oh, hi Ares." _Matty said through the phone, his voice groggy and uneven.

"Where are you?"

"_Well let's see... I'm in... the park!" _Matty cheered, before wincing in pain. _"Ooooo, damn that hurts."_

"I take it you have a hangover too?"

"_Yep... Well, I think I'm gonna go home..."_

"Wait," Ares spoke, "Do you have Misty's number or something? She was with us, you know."

"_I think... We'll have to wait until... classes... Ah... See ya' Ares." _And with that, Matty hung up leaving Ares alone.

_'I hope nothing bad happen to her.' _Ares thinks as he begin his usual morning routine, albeit with a hellish hangover.

* * *

><p>Ares stumbled up to the campus' front doors, his head hurt and his legs ached. And he was also late for class, though that didn't really bother him. He lend on the wall for support, trying to at least calm down the hangover. <em>'Damn it all. It really hurts...'<em>

"Hey!"

_'Delison? Nonono...' _Ares stood still, knowing that purple haired beauty was coming for him as he heard feet pattering on the floor. He turned around, "I can -" Ares was given no time to explain as the younger girl threw herself on him.

"Stupid idiot." She muffled, her face buried in Ares' dull red shirt. She looked up, arms wrapped around Ares' waist, "You're not getting out my sight again." She declared.

"Is that a cockroach?" Ares mumbled, looking down, to which Delison let him go real quickly, and almost screamed.

"Wait- There's not a..." She began only to see Ares running full speed away from her and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Ares managed to evade Delison and run into his math class, though this was normal since he nearly always missed the first time 10 minutes of class.<p>

"Just sit down, Mr. Cruz." The teacher said, not bothering with Ares' explanation as the twenty year old went to his normal seat, and was happy to see Matty and Misty in their usual spots as well, though he could see they were fighting a hangover just like him. He looked over at Misty seeing more than just relief in her eyes, though he didn't question it as he sat down, his bag between his legs on the floor, and his Nikon camera in his hands, hidden under the table.

The teacher went on and on about more calculations, while the students were forced to listen to him for the sake of their education. Ares kept noticing how Misty would glance at her phone, sending a text message once and a while, while the teacher kept rubbing his hand that was bandage, slight blood seeping through it.

Matty lend over, and whispered to Ares while keeping his sinister grayish blue eyes trained on the teacher, "He's not looking so good..."

"You're right." Ares whispered back, looking over at the teacher with concern eyes.

The teacher's breath was uneven and shaky as his usual fair skin took on slight discoloration. "You'll..." The teacher trailed off, as stumbled over to his desk and nearly fell on it. "Ah!" He groaned in pain, spiting some up blood on to the floor.

Some of the students walked over to him, fairly concerned for the teacher's health as the said teacher continued to spit up blood, sliding against the desk to the floor while trying to gasp for air.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Matty asked, standing up to have a better look at the teacher.

"I don't know." Ares said, looking at the teacher, concern and interest in his light green orbs.

Misty got out of her seat, stepping onto her desk, and a few more others until she got down to Ares and Matty. "I don't think we want to stick around..." She said.

"Give me your camera, Ares." Matty said, holding his hand out.

Ares gave the camera to Matty without compliant, who focused the lens on the teacher who's skin took on an unhealthy greyish shade, blood coming out of his mouth, and dripping down onto the floor or his clothes.

After a few seconds, Matty gave the camera back to Ares. "I have a bad feeling about this. I've already started to record him, just in case the authorities don't believes us so keep that camera focus on him."

Ares also had a bad feeling, so he did what his best friend asked of him since one of the students began calling 911 for the teacher. The camera was completely focused on the teacher, hardly any shaking movements coming from Ares, who ignored the blood while Matty watched with interest and Misty looked indifferent at the scene.

The teacher began having a seizure of some sorts, before he was completely still. His chest took one finally deep breath, before his eyes roll into the back of his heard.

"I...I think he's dead." One student said, backing away from teacher and vomiting everything in his stomach.

Ares looked over, but kept his camera focused on teacher. Something caught his eyes,_ 'Did his fingers just twitch...?'_

Ares had no time to think about as the teacher sat up, his jaw hanging open, but his eyes were completely white. Ares noticed something, and apparently Matty did as well.

"Get away from him!" Both shouted at the same time.

"Why should we- Huh?" The teacher grabbed this boys jacket, "Wh-" Before he could get the word out, the teacher brought his mouth onto the boy's throat, and tearing sound was heard. Crimson blood sprayed out, staining the walls, floors, and anyone near the teacher and boy.

Ares' eyes widened, as he tried to control the bile that wanted to make its way up his throat, but he forced it back.

A loud buzzing sound of the intercom being turned on was heard, _"A-Attention! T-There been a-an incident-"_

"_Get off!" _A female voice sounded.

_'Delison? No, that can't be her, this girl's voice is a little lower... That's Linda.' _Ares thought as he watched with horror as the teacher began ripping and tearing the flesh of the boy. Multiple people tried to stop him.

"_Attention! There a zombie outbreak happening! Anyone who's been bit and turned, kill them immediately! They're not human, only a shell of what they were! I repeat, this is a zombie outbreak and the national guard has sealed off any way of getting out!"_

A door being broken sounded, and multiple groans and moans were heard. A loud cry of pain echoed into the intercom, _"Jeremy!" _Linda sounded panicked, _"T-They're not human! Kill them when – AH! Get off! … Kill them when you get the chance!"_ After that the intercom was cut off.

Matty looked over the teacher being held down by students while other students ran out. He looked over at Ares whom was still recording, and then searched inside his black bag, throwing out his books and notebooks and pulling out a Beretta M9. He clicked the safety off, and ran over to the teacher being restrained, and pulled the trigger. The bullet embedded itself into the teacher's forehead, and Matty turned to bitten boy who's throat was torn, pulled the trigger yet again.

Ares snapped out of his trance, stopping the recording and grabbing both his bag and Matty's. He jumped over multiple desks to get to his best friend who pointed the gun at the students just in case they tried to attack him. Misty followed Ares closely and came in aid of Matty.

"You killed the-"

"No, they're were already dead." Matty interrupted, his eyes glaring down at the remaining students, still having the gun pointed at them. He knew how to handle a gun, and he knew how to kill and wasn't about to let these idiots get in his or his friends' way. He wasn't the best shot, but he knew he could kill them at this range.

"You don't know that!" A female shouted.

"Didn't you listen to the announcement? This is a zombie outbreak!" Ares growled, "My friend probably just died, just to warn you ignorant dick heads!" He didn't believe it himself, but he knew Linda wouldn't joke about something so serious, and he wasn't about to stay and find out if it was true. He turned to Matty and Misty, "Come on!" The two complied as the trio ran past the students and out into the hallway.

Three figures shambled over to them, but the trio wasted no time in heading in the opposite direction. Blood was splattered on the walls and windows, as students were being eaten alive by zombies. Whatever was left, reanimated and attacked the non dead students, adding more to the undead army.

_'Weapons, we need weapons. Matty can't just keep using his gun.' _Ares thought as they ran down the bloody hall, dodging infected left and right. They turned sharply at a left corner, and was met by multiple figures, all with multiple bites, and a vicious desire for the human flesh.

"Up the stairs!" Misty yelled, the young adults making a break for it up the stairs as the zombies followed them.

Ares was first upstairs, as a pair of hands grabbed his shirt, and was met with snapping jaws.

"Ares!" Matty yelled, pulling the infected off and kicking it in the gut.

Misty barely dodged the said infected as it fell over onto the stairs, and tumbled down, taking multiple zombies with it.

"Come on!" Matty called out to Misty, who passed him as they continued their sprint.

_'Mr. Williamson's room should be...' _Ares thinks to himself as he turned right, heading towards a door, that he knew should be open. "In here!" Ares yelled as he gripped the knob, silently praying to God it wasn't lock. The knob turned, and the trio ran inside, slamming the door as they did so, and locking it.

Finally, they were given a chance to breath.

"We need a plan. We can't stay here." Matty patted out, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Well, we can't keep relaying on your gun. This is why I choose this room."

"Mr. Williamson's? What good will that do us?" Misty breath out, taking deep breaths in and out.

"It's because Mr. Williamson is an uptight asshole, and confiscated a lot of weapons so if you want a weapon, here's the place to get one." Matty spoke as Ares went to a closet in the far left, coming back out with two wooden baseball bats, and a crowbar.

"Alright, here our weapons. We'll need a plan to escape, and maybe try to find survivors." Ares said, as he put them weapons on the table. "So far, getting bit makes you change or as I think it does."

"And the only way of killing them is destroy the brain as of now." Matty added, "I'm sure we'll be able to test more ways once we've gotten out of here, right?"

"Right." Misty and Ares nodded.

"Okay, Ares take one of the bats and give the crowbar to Misty. I'll be using the other bat while Misty gets the gun and crowbar." Matty explained while grabbing one of the wooden bats, and handing the Beretta M9 to Misty.

"Wait, wh-"

"It's because you'll be better protected." Matty said, looking straight into Misty's chocolate orbs. "As of now, him and you are my top propriety since I have nothing to lose." Matty turned away, going over to the door, and checking through the window of the door to see if any of the zombies followed them.

"Ares," Misty whispered over to Ares, who was throwing stuff out of his bag. "What did he mean by 'having nothing to lose'?"

"His parent died in a house fire when he was ten and his younger sister was raped and killed on Valentine's day three years ago. That's what he meant by 'nothing to lose' because he really doesn't, just like me." Ares explained, his face expressionless, but his eyes held pain, anger, and sadness in them.

Misty wanted to say something, anything really, but the words couldn't come out, _'You have more than you think Arey...'_Misty mentally thought, grabbed the crowbar, and began emptying out her textbooks, or notebooks, knowing she wouldn't need them anymore. _'I just hope if you find out, you won't hate me or __us__ for it...' _

"Alright, I think we'll wait 10 minutes or so, so it'll be easier for us to maneuver and we might be able to find more survivors without getting overwhelm because it seems like the infected are spreading out." Matty turn to Ares and Misty, seeing if they agreed with the plan. "Sound good?"

"Yeah." Ares answered, still a little uneasy while Misty nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, the next chapter will start to get longer, and I don't think Misty, Matty, or Ares will be in it either so off I am to get much needed sleep.<strong>

**Update: Thanks to ThatOtherAsian, I believe I fixed most of the grammar errors/mistakes. Though, I'm still tired so I most likely still missed a few.**


	6. Chapter 5: Thank You

**Chapter Five: Thank You**

**A/N: Because I have a little writer's block for Desolation (though, I got like 2,000+ words for it, but I want to write more for it), I've decided to write another chapter for Dead Days. And I was rushed slightly, but its not my fault! I mean, I'm not pointing out any_ names_ *COUGH* TheGreekMenace *COUGH*, but whatever.**

**And I guess I had a change of heart, so I included Ares, Matty, and Misty in here, though you still get to see more characters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was quiet. Too quiet for him as he dropped the gun, the barrel of it smoking from having to fire two shots. The young man slid down the wall and onto the floor, taking a deep breath in, and exhaling out slowly. Gray, or blue colored eyes shifted over to two bodies, each with bites and each with bullet holes in their forehead. The young man sighed sadly out loud, running a hand through his hair that was dark as the night and pinching the bridge of his nose.<p>

Slowly, the young man picked himself up off the cold floor, walking upstairs to change his bloody clothing. He opened his door, closing it quietly as he entered the bedroom.

The bedroom was pretty plain looking to be honest. Gray colored walls, hardwood floors, a desk and chair over to the far left corner, and a twin size bed over to the right corner with a dresser right next to it. Quickly, the male began stripping off every piece of clothing, besides his boxers while going over to the dresser, pulling out a black shirt, black trousers, and a pair of socks from said dresser.

He slid the clothes on fairly quickly, taking a look in the mirror. Black, middle-long, spiky and messy hair, his bangs falling on his forehead, and some falling on his nose between his eyes, his pale skin giving off a 'sickly' look along with his hair. To add more on his sickly look, he had a skinny, slim, and slender build, almost to the point where someone might question him to see if he was eating alright.

The said boy gazed into the mirror for a few more seconds, quite surprise he didn't find any blood on his face, before turning away, seeing his white hoodie laying on his bed. He quickly slip the hoodie on, before putting his black shoes on, tying the shoe laces extremely tight.

_'People are eating people, and here I am... in my room... changing my clothes. Jeez, Shane...'_ The male called Shane thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes a bit. _'I can't stay here.' _Shane walked towards the windows, looking though the blinds. _'Those things will get inside and probably will rip/tear me to shreds if they catch me. Then whatever is left will probably reanimate and attack other people as well.'_ The young man let out a sigh, _'I guess I better not get caught then.'_

* * *

><p><em>'Dead people are eating people... I need to get Rezo and Shinta!' <em>A young male, maybe the age of 19, thinks to himself, as he mentally slaps himself out of his shocked state. His amber eyes scanned the hall, dead people tearing into the flesh of those who once were their friends or students. _'I don't have time to deal with this!' _The male began running through the halls, dodging the dead with ease, due to the fact that the dead didn't have that much coordination and the fact that the young man's agility was top notch.

The male easily outran/dodge the infected, through the infected had strength in numbers so it started to become fairly difficult to dodge them. The infected were growing every ticking second, getting even harder for the male or anyone trying to evade the dead._ 'Come on, Izami! Think!' _Izami mentally scowled himself, still dodging the infected. He need someone to at least help him or a good weapon would do good for defending himself.

"HEY!" Izami heard someone shout. Quickly, he looked around for the source of the shout, finding a young man, maybe his age, with messy short blond hair and fierce blue eyes waving at him from a doorway. "Come on, man! Get inside!" Not having to be told even twice, Izami quickly changed his direction, dodging most of the infected with ease. Izami nearly got to the door when someone, maybe in her first year, latched onto his arm.

Before the infected student had a chance to sink her teeth into Izami's neck, a faint crack was heard as blood splashed on Izami's face. The young messy haired blonde had bury a combat knife into the said infected's skull, more specifiably her left temple. Izami watched as the blonde buried it even deeper in her temple, twisting it sharpy as he roughly pulled it out.

"What are you waiting for? Get in!" The blonde growled, as he roughly shoved Izami inside, closing the door as he did so. "Robert," the male address another young male, who was maybe bit older than him, looked over at the blonde with pale blue eyes, "Help me barricade the door, and you," He shifted his blue eyes over at Izami, "Dude with the ponytail, will help too."

After a few minutes, the three males were able to push the teacher's desk, which was quite heavy, in front of the door.

The blonde looked over at Izami once more, "I'm Damian Schneider." He motioned over to the older male with pale blue eyes and light brown hair, "That's Robert Paley, and over there," Damian motioned over to two females, one with royal purple hair and light green eyes and the other with light brown hair and blue eyes. "is Delison Led, the one with the purple hair, and the other is Olivia James. So that's pretty much it."

"My name's Izami Daitoryu." Izami responded, looking over at the group with amber eyes.

"Well, Izami," Damian began, a small smile on his face. "I have a feeling we're going to get to know each other real well."

Izami smiled as well, "It seems likely doesn't it?"

"Apparently so." Delison said, sitting on one of the many benches, her legs swinging back and forth. However, Izami couldn't really tell if the tone was sarcastic or not, though he still didn't really care. All he wanted was to get to his brother and dad and get out of here.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Misty said to the two best friends, "How did Linda know about the national guard sealing off Salem?" She asked, glancing down at her phone. <em>'How am I supposed to warn Damon if Arey is in the room with me and Matty?'<em>

"Linda's dad and brother both work for the national guard." Matty answered, stretched in the teacher's chair comfortable. "My guess is, Linda's dad or her brother called her beforehand to warn her so she went to warn this crappy school filled with dumbasses." Matty continued, "But that's just my guess."

"I'm glad she did." Ares said, "Otherwise, we've probably would've got eaten."

"Most likely." Matty put his hands behind his head, "But even if we do get eaten," Matty smirked, "I won't go down with taking a lot of those maggots fucks with me."

"I'm with you on that." Ares smiled, before it turned into somewhat of a melancholia look. "Do...Do you guys think Linda survived?"

Matty's smirked disappeared, his expression not having the faintest emotion. "Honestly, I have no idea, but..."

"But from how it sounded on the intercom, I think its highly unlikely that she did..." Misty added, while Matty nodded as all the hope Ares had for Linda, completely shattered.

The despondent silence was getting a little nerve racking for Misty, so she pulled out her beloved Rubik's cube and started to mix it up once again. They still had to wait a little bit longer before going out so she might as well just play with the Rubik's cube for the time being.

Ares searched through the teacher's desk in search of a remote. When he found one, the light olive skinned boy pointed it at the TV mounted on a wall in the far left corner, turning it on and keeping the volume low._ 'Maybe they'll tell us something...'_

All the young adults turned to television, waiting until Ares found one of the news station.

The current news station was showing the destruction all across Salem. The zombies were attacking anything they could find, and whatever was left, reanimated and helped on the assault of the living. Blood and carnage filled the streets as the dead outnumbered the living by at least 1 to 100. It wasn't a far stretch of saying that the town was a Hell on Earth.

"Ares...What do you think of this?" Misty asked, stopping her hands.

"Hmm..." Ares thought about for a moment, before turning to Misty, a serious look on his face. "People describe Hell as being a place where demons lurk, people suffer, and pain is never ending, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Misty said, looking at Ares with a slightly perplexed look on her features, before starting to solve the Rubik's cube in her hands.

"I believe Hell has risen to the grounds we walk on. No longer beneath us, it has engulfed us. As of now, looking at what the zombies have done, Satan has to exist. No God would do such horrific things." Ares said, finally turning off the TV, not wanting to have to hear or see anything on TV anymore.

Then something popped into Misty's mind, _'The gun... Why did Matty have a gun?'_ She turned to the male in question, "Hey Matty..." She called out, still solving the Rubik's cube while Matty turned to her, a laidback expression on his face and the Beretta M9 in his hands. "Why do you have a gun in school?"

The question made Matty stopped fumbling with the gun. For a few moments, the twenty year old thought about telling her the truth or not, but decided not to at the last second so he decided to give the first answer that popped into his mind. "_Pft!_, I think the real question is: Why don't _you _and _Ares _have one?" Matty countered, picking up one of the baseball bats and giving the gun back to Misty.

_'So he didn't tell the truth this time...' _Ares thought to himself as he slung his backpack on his back, his camera in his left hand and the wooden baseball bat in the other.

"Because I'm a good student." Misty replied, an amused look on her face.

"What's your excuse, Matty?" Ares inquired, an equally amused look on his face as well.

Matty smirked while peering out the classroom door, "'Cause I was prepared for a zombie outbreak! And who wins the argument? Me, bitches, now let's go!" Matty said, opening the door and cautiously walking out, followed by Ares.

_'For some reason, I can feel like that was a huge lie... Damon must of have a lot of trust in you, Matty... Better hope that Arey doesn't find out.' _Misty thought as she followed after them, the Rubik's cube perfectly solved and in her bag while having a fairly good grip on the crowbar and the M9.

_Around 30 minutes later..._

"Matty, you must seriously have a sweet tooth." Misty commented quietly. Currently, Matty was the one that Ares and Misty were following, and he had lend them to the cafeteria, in the kitchen. Matty explained to her why he took all the strawberry jam from the kitchen, and that he wanted to see if the zombies liked it. "But why?"

"I don't know, because I like jam and maybe the zombies like it too." Matty shrugged, still putting jars in his black canvas backpack.

"Why?"

"Because it looks like blood."

"Why?"

"Because it tastes good."

"Because..." Matty trail off, while Ares looked at Misty, knowing that she was asking 'Why?' on purpose. Ares smirked a little.

"Because why?" Misty asked once again, tilting her head to the side, her dark brown waves flowing from one shoulder to the next.

"Because..._Fuck you_, that's why." Matty exploded, though still whispered the words because of all the zombies in the cafeteria. He couldn't take it anymore – the constant 'why?' was beginning to kill him slowly. Matty's fumed was countered by a light giggles, and laughs. Matty looked at his friends incredulously. Misty was enjoying the rise she got out of him, while Ares laugh with her. "Fuck you too – Fuck both of you."

* * *

><p>It had been at least an hour since Shane left his home. The 19 year old had descended down into a nearby subway station to dodge multiple zombies. His footstep echoed throughout the narrow, concrete halls, hoping that there wasn't any of the infected inside.<p>

Shane vaulted over the chrome colored turnstiles, making sure keep a good grip on the combat knife and crowbar he found, and his satchel as he did so. He landed quietly on the other side, fairly happy that he did make any unnecessary noise. He didn't really need to get stuck in here with the lifeless bags of moving meat.

As he reached the station's loading area, the ground beneath him began to shake. _'What the?!' _At first Shane though it was an earthquake, but soon realized it wasn't when a bright light could be seen growing brighter down in the tunnels._ 'Shit!'_ Shane ran/jumped as far away from the tracks as he could, ducking for cover as a speeding train crashed.

The wheels ran off the track and derailed the train entirely. Little pieces of glass from the windows shattered as fire began engulfing the wreckage. Infected corpses began trying to crawled out of the windows, the glass cutting their dying flesh as flames consumed them until they were nothing more than black crisps.

Shane heard footsteps clomping against the cold concrete and turned around to see at least fifty to sixty infected._ 'Dammit!' _He cursed mentally in his mind as he tried to look for a way out of his situation. He spotted a broken window, but no flames from within._ 'This is my only way out!' _Despite the insanity of the idea, Shane really saw no other way so he climbed through it, glass crunching beneath his feet.

Entire bodies and remain were scattered throughout the rows of seats as Shane walked quickly through the train. Blood stained the seats, carpets, and windows as those that were infected gnawed on the flesh that had not yet turned gray. The infected were too busy to notice Shane slipping past them easily.

When the dark haired young man Shane slowly opened the door to the front of the train where the engineer would be, silently hoping that the door would creek. It didn't. He saw a figure laying against a leather seat. Though, he could tell the figure was somewhat alive, due to how the figure was still heavily wheezing and their fingers twitch.

Slowly, he raised the found combat knife in his hands, about to bring it down on the person's head that he was sure was infected. _'Lifeless bags of meat __for sure__...'_

However, a hoarse voice stopped him in his tracks. "Help...m...e..." The two words made Shane just halt his knife in mid-air.

Shane paused, before gaining his composure, "Fine, I'll help you...What's your name?"

"R...Richard..." The dying engineer said, barely any strength in his words.

"...Alright, then... I'll...see you later." Shane said, honestly not knowing what to say. He heard Richard mumbled someone's name that started with a 'D' and 'Thank you.'

* * *

><p>Richard closed his eyes as the knife came down. However, he was not met with pain like he originally attended. Instead of the younger male with spiky messy black hair and grayish blue eyes, he was met with another male who was much older in a sense, yet still young.<p>

The one that stood before him, was someone that he knew he could trust, and that wouldn't betray him. The male had dark brown straight hair, tied into somewhat of a ponytail with a few bangs covering his forehead, and somewhat his bright light green eyes. His skin was light olive tone, and he had a heartwarming smile that showed kindness and compassion glace on his face. He look familiar, really familiar to Richard.

"_Do you remember me?" _The young man spoke, rolling the sleeves of his black button up shirt to his elbows, while pulling up his loose fitted dark blue jeans just slightly. _"From the looks of that expression, you do. But that's not the matter at hand."_

_'Not the matter at hand? __What does he mean?__' _Richard thought, looking bewildered at the young man before him.

"_Richard," _The young man spoke, holding out his hand, _"Take my hand. It's time to return to the ones you love."_

"The ones I... What?"

"_They are waiting for you, beyond the gate and into tomorrow's dawn." _The young male said simply, having his hand out for Richard to take.

Richard looked behind the young man, seeing a bright, blinding light behind him beginning to form a white staircase. He returned his gaze to the dark brown haired man in front of him, who's hand was still stretched out for him, a warm and caring smile still grace onto his face.

"_What are you waiting for?" _The young man asked, _"Your love ones want to see you."_

Richard took a hesitant step forward, realizing that he was no longer impaled to his seat, but felt no pain in doing so. He took another step, and then another, before he stood in front of the young man. Richard took the young man's hand, watching as black smoke burned away all the blood and injuries on his body.

"_Come on."_ The young man took the first step up the staircase, causing a blinding light to pulse through it, letting go of Richard's hand. _"I fear that your love ones are getting impatient."_

Richard followed in his example, taking a step on the staircase as a blinding light pulse through it once again. With each step they took up the staircase, light surge through it. However the young male stopped halfway up the stairs.

"_This is as far as I go." _The young man said, an ever present smile on his face.

"As far...?" Richard questioned as the man began descended down the stairs. "Wait – Who...Who are you?"

The smile on the young man's face widened,_ "I am Damon Logan. I am your Guild in a sense."_ Damon said, before continuing to walked down the stairs. _"Before the train crashed all those years ago, I read you a prayer that cleanse you of your past sins, so you could join your family and friends. You may not understand now, or ever for that matter, but it does not concern you anymore. As I said, your love ones are getting really impatient so go on. They're waiting for you." _

With that Damon walked down the stairs, leaving Richard alone.

Richard turned around, not knowing what to even do. However, he knew that Damon wanted to him to continued up the stairs so he did until a giant white door manifested before him. Richard swallowed the lump forming his throat, slowly finding the strength to open the door. A flood of light blinded Richard as he froze, hearing things they he never expected to hear again. Voices of people he cared for, people that he loved, but never ever able to get back.

Once Richard took the last and final step into the light, the door closed mysteriously behind him. Multiple shadows danced against the harsh light.

"_Daddy...?"_

With that one word, Richard fell to his knees. Not out of pain or sadness, but out of happiness and joy. Three of the shadows ran to him, taking the form of three children, all of them little girls. Richard held them in his arms, sobbing out their names. It had been so long since he held his children, as more shadows from the harsh light emerged that Richard knew were his past love ones and friends.

The tears never stopped falling, just as his happiness never faded.

'_Thank you...Damon...Thank you...'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not a lot of things happen, but oh well! I'm tired so I'll check this for grammar mistakes later. **

**Here is some Trivia:**

**1. Both Ares and Misty were born left-handed.**

**2. Matty, Misty, and Ares are Pansexual while Damon and Linda are Bisexual.**

**3. Ares is the only virgin out of Matty, Misty, Linda, and Damon.**

**4. Linda was originally the first OC I ever created (so about 7), but I never sent her out to anyone. That might change since I added on her bio, personality, ect over the years. **

**5. Damon was originally supposed to my main character for this story, but I made Ares my main character instead.**

**6. Matty suffers from Bipolar Affective Disorder, and some early psychopathic.**

**7. There wasn't any incest after Misty, Matty, and Ares drunk the spiked vodka.**

**8. Linda is not one to easily die. :P**

**9. Delison loves Ares. Robert has somewhat of a crush on Ares. Matty has a love-hate relationship with Ares. Linda definably has a crush on Ares.**

**10. Ares has a lot of people crushing on him. :P **


End file.
